


One Night

by Bproudnbrave



Series: Loona One-Shots [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Crush, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Maybe a little angst, Rescue, strangers to less strangers, stray dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bproudnbrave/pseuds/Bproudnbrave
Summary: Just as she passes the bench where the old lady always sits to feed the pigeons, she hears a loud cry coming from the little forest next to her. It might not be dark on the path yet but in there, between all those trees, it's sure as hell not light enough for a seventeen year old girl like Yerim to roam around.Spoiler: she goes into the forest.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin
Series: Loona One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664887
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Their ages are a little altered to make sure that no one's dating a minor cause that's illegal and I'm not about that illegal life. 
> 
> I kinda like this one so I hope you do too! Let me know in the comments and thanks for reading :)  
> Stay safe.

Yerim is going through the groceries she is supposed to buy for the seventh time already since she left the apartment she shares with her two older sisters. Yes, she could have just written it down but Jinsoul made fun of her for always forgetting things so she just had to prove herself.

_Mango, cucumber, broccoli, rice, cream cheese, chocolates, chicken,...chicken..._

Yerim stops walking for a second, hoping that standing still will prevent her thoughts from pacing and make her remember what else there was to buy. There weren't too many things but definitely more than the ones she just listed. What now? She could go back and ask her sisters again and therefore embarrass herself completely or she could just hope that it'll come back to her once she enters the store and scans the aisles. If she still forgets something, she'll just tell Jinsoul that they didn't have it. Jungeun will scold her anyway so might as well lie.

Putting on a smile cause she's positive like that, Yerim keeps on walking, wanting to be back home before the sun sets completely. Not because _she's_ scared in the dark but because Jungeun is scared _for_ her.

Just as she passes the bench where the old lady always sits to feed the pigeons, she hears a loud cry coming from the little forest next to her. It might not be dark on the path yet but in there, between all those trees, it's sure as hell not light enough for a seventeen year old girl like Yerim to roam around. In theory, at least, cause said girl has always been super curious about everything and someone crying? Someone might need her help. Just to make sure, Yerim fishes her mobile phone out of her pocket, hoping that she won't have to call the police or ambulance for whatever is awaiting her in the dark behind those thick trees. And then there is that cry again just that it sounds different now. Less human and more...animalistic? An animal? In pain? All fears are forgotten in a second and Yerim is making her way through the forest, hoping she'll find the source of such a pained scream. What if it's a coyote or a...bear! Wait, there are no such animals here, right next to the city, Yerim thinks and shakes her head at her ridiculous assumptions.

A little whimper and someone cursing make her realize that she's close. And someone is there, someone and not something. Is someone hurting an animal? Will she be confronted with an animal abuser? Yerim is really not a violent person but-

“ _Stupid little...what the fuck is this? I will kill_ -”

Yerim draws in a sharp breath at the words she's suddenly hearing very faintly but mostly because there's someone only a few steps away from her, on their knees and leaning over what seems to be a dog. It's really quite dark out here. Quickly, Yerim presses the flashlight button on her phone and points the light at the person dressed in all black. A girl judging by the stunned face that's now looking directly into the light.

“Step away from that dog right now!”, Yerim says, her voice a little shaky since she's not used to raising it. Unless she screams when Jinsoul is trying to tickle her, that is.

“Why? I would appreciate some help, actually.”, the stranger says in a voice that is way higher than she expected, judging from the little snippet she got earlier.

“Help? Do I look like an animal abuser to you?”, Yerim asks and takes step towards the girl and the whimpering dog that's looking at her all frightened.

“I don't know cause I can't see you when you point that light at me like that. Mind turning it off and helping me get this rope off?”

Get the rope off? As in, helping the dog? Wait!

“Oh my god!,” Yerim yells and turns the light off as asked, “I'm so sorry, I thought you were hurting it.”

Quickly, she gets on her knees before realizing that they probably do need light so she turns the flashlight back on and leans in against a tree's trunk, aiming the light at them which helps her get a proper look at the frowning girl next to her, this time not distracted by the whimpering dog even though she probably should be. The first thing crossing Yerim's mind is s _he's beautiful,_ followed by _and intimidating._ And those are indeed perfect words to capture the stranger's essence. Intimidatingly beautiful. So intimidating that she quickly averts her gaze before the pretty girl can catch her looking, those beautifully shaped lips and sharp eyes still on her mind.

“The rope is cutting into her skin.”, Yerim says once she finally focuses back on the hurting dog, its big brown eyes looking up at her.

“I haven't noticed.”, the stranger says and despite her voice dripping with sarcasm, it takes Yerim a little too long to realize she isn't being serious. Only when she notices that the girl's hands are working on the knot at the end of the rope that's wrapped around the tree, Yerim regrets asking her whether she really hasn't noticed. At least, she gets a chuckle out of the strange girl. Or was it a scoff? _Please don't let it be a scoff._

“Who the fuck did this? They can be glad I didn't catch them or I would have chased them to hell and back.”

Yerim tries her best to not flinch at the words the stranger is using, thinking about something else to talk about while she distracts the dog by petting its head and scratching its ears which she seems to enjoy, making sure she doesn't pull too much and push the thin rope deeper into her skin.

“What's your name? I'm Choi Yerim but you can call me Choerry.”

“And I'm in serious need of a knife or a pair of scissors but that doesn't get us anywhere either, does it?”, the stranger snaps and gets startled when Yerim suddenly lets out a little scream, Hyejoo falling back onto her butt and nearly cursing Yerim out for that but said girl speaks up first.

“I do have scissors with me! This is my school backpack.”, she chirps and takes her backpack off her shoulders, opening it and fishing out a pair of scissors after a few seconds.

“Are you serious? Oh my god, just give them to me, I can't believe you.”

Yerim pouts at the stranger's harsh words and annoyed look but does as she's told and hands her the scissors. Her pout is quick to disappear though when the dog is finally freed from its confines and pretty much lunges itself at Yerim, cuddling into her chest as best as it can considering that it's not the smallest dog to exist.

“Oh my, you are so cute,” Yerim giggles in delight before noticing the way the stranger is looking at them, seemingly a little upset, “but you gotta thank your savior there, not me.”

Carefully, Yerim pushes the dog off and turns her head so she's looking at the other girl now. Soon, the dog is throwing itself at the grumpy looking girl, wagging its tail excitedly.

“You need to introduce yourself to her.”, the bright girl says with a smile and gestures at the happy dog.

“You just want to know what my name is,” the stranger grumbles but decides to give up and tell her her name, it's not like it will hurt her after all, “Name's Hyejoo. And you can call me Hyejoo.”

Hyejoo. Yerim decides that Hyejoo looks the prettiest when she smiles, just the way she's doing it now with the dog in her lap. The corners of her mouth are twitching a little, a weak attempt at trying to suppress the huge smile on her face. She likes to act tough, Yerim concludes and grins. Good thing she's good at turning tough people all soft. The best example is her oldest sister's girlfriend who has always been nice to her but tends to be grumpy from time to time. Now though, Yerim knows how to get under her skin and get her into a good mood. She'd even go as far as saying that she's one of her best friends but the other one would probably deny that.

“Okay, Hyejoo. What now? Can you take her with you? The vets have already closed and I don't think it will get infected if we clean the wound soon enough.”, Yerim says and for the second time, tears her gaze away from the mysterious but unbelievably beautiful girl in front of her. The way her mouth is opened just slightly now, it makes her lips appear in a triangle shape, weirdly enough.

“I can't take her with me, my mother would kill me. We can't have pets in our apartment anyway. You take her.”

Yerim decides not to argue since Hyejoo is still intimidating her a little and they are in the woods after all. Not the best place to start a fight with a stranger. A cute stranger.

“My sisters will kill me too but they aren't my mom so they can't tell me what to do.”, Yerim chirps and thinks about how she will get the dog home with her when it doesn't have a collar.

“But your mom can tell you what to do, won't she be mad?”, Hyejoo asks and Yerim smiles at the fact that Hyejoo is showing interest in her.

“I live with my sisters. Our parents tried kicking my oldest sister, Jinsoul, out when she came out to them but Jungeun and I said that if they were to actually do that, we'd leave too. So now I live with them which is good cause, turns out, my other older sister, Jungeun, is gay too.”, Yerim explains with a shrug and suddenly remembers the t-shirt she has on underneath her sweater.

“Could you hold this for me? I'll tie my t-shirt around her neck, then I have something to hold her by.”

It would be an understatement to say that Hyejoo is perplexed. Who is this strange girl that suddenly just came walking into her life, talking about things so personal that it's mildly inappropriate to just tell a stranger about them, right? Your sisters being gay isn't something you brag about, not around here, at least. It could get you beat up or even killed if you meet the wrong people. Of course, Hyejoo wouldn't do such things but how would Yerim know that? Most people describe her as intimidating and cold-looking, not the best person to share your deepest, darkest secrets with. But maybe that's not what Yerim considers them to be.

“Hyejoo? Are you okay?”

The called out girl is quick to look back up again, struck by the stranger's beauty for the fifth time since they met each other. Not that she's counting though.

“Yes. I'm fine.”, Hyejoo answers quickly, maybe too quickly, and takes the sweater that Yerim is holding out for her. Purple. You would never catch Hyejoo wearing purple but she has to admit, Yerim looks great in it. She also looks great in the white and baggy t-shirt she's wearing underneath, tugged into her jeans and-

Hyejoo is quick to avert her gaze when Yerim suddenly grabs the hem of her t-shirt and pulls it off over her head. Only for a second, did she catch a glimpse of a hint of abs. She works out, Hyejoo guesses and thinks about how she looks like she could be a dancer. Beautiful black and long hair, a warm smile, muscular legs and-

“Thanks.”

-and a sweet and kind voice. Hyejoo just nods as she hands her back the sweater, eyes trained on the dog that's still sitting in front of her, its tail wagging while it's looking at her with what looks like a smile. As if it knows what's going through her mind right now.

Hyejoo allows herself to look at Yerim again once she's put on her sweater and is working on pulling the t-shirt over the dogs head, getting closer to Hyejoo than she would have liked. It's so unlike her to be so in awe with a girl she just met. With a girl like Yerim. With a girl.

“I can't imagine what it's like living only with your sisters. Must be exhausting.”, Hyejoo says, deciding that instead of keeping up her tough act – not that she isn't tough but there's definitely a big softy hidden underneath that could exterior – she could also just give the bubbly girl a chance.

“It's fine, actually. If you ignore Jungeun and her girlfriend acting like they're my moms and Jinsoul and _her_ girlfriend acting like 15 year old's that are in love for the first time and all horny and annoying,” Yerim says with a chuckle before catching Hyejoo's surprised expression, her cute little lips- ,“um, sorry. I- I probably overshared a little just now. Sorry.”

Hyejoo thinks it's the cutest thing, the way the tips of Yerim's ears turn a little red and she avoids her gaze, focusing on the dog instead.

“It's fine. We were all 15 once, right?”, Hyejoo asks and chuckles uncomfortably.

“Yeah but they are 19 and 21, they should have passed the honeymoon phase already. I'm still waiting for that to happen.”, Yerim says with a sigh, glad that Hyejoo seemingly doesn't think she's weird. Yet.

“Anyway, I probably gotta go. I was on my way to get groceries and by now I would probably already be on my way back home. I hope Jungeun isn't worrying cause sometimes she-”

Yerim was cut off by a loud scream filling the chilly air.

“What the hell?”, Hyejoo whispers and gets up, unconsciously positioning herself between Yerim - plus the dog – and the direction the screech-like sound came from.

“Wait, I think that's-”, Yerim starts and gets up, forgetting all about the dog for a second as she looks over Hyejoo's shoulder – which has her on the tip of her toes – to check whether her assumption is correct.

“ _ **Yerim!**_ _It says she was here last but there's no signal anymore. Oh god, what if-...”_

She was correct. Yerim can't really see the person's face since her flashlight isn't angled at the trees in front of them but she knows that voice.

“Yerim? Yerim, oh my god!”, Jungeun screams and rushes forward, pushing Hyejoo away who really doesn't appreciate that at all, to envelop her younger sister in a tight hug, burying her face in the dark locks.

“What are you doing here? Why did you get off the path? Yerim, I was so worried something happened to you.”, she rushes out and pulls Yerim even closer. The youngest out of the three sisters watches Jinsoul and Haseul approach them now too, the former wearing a small frown and the latter a relieved one.

“Who are you? Did you drag Yerim out here?”, Jinsoul questions Hyejoo while stepping towards her. Yerim is convinced that Hyejoo would win in a fight so she better stop all this before it escalates. Quickly, she rids herself off Jungeun's arms around her and steps in between her oldest sister and the girl she just met.

“That's Hyejoo. She helped this dog here, someone tied it to a tree and it hurt itself. She didn't do anything.”, Yerim explains and looks over her shoulder, smiling at Hyejoo. Now that she knows the girl a little better, she's sure she couldn't even hurt a fly.

After about ten minutes, they've cleared up all misconceptions and decided it's time to go home now, they could do the groceries tomorrow. The three oldest are already making their way out of the little forest while Yerim and Hyejoo stay behind for a little longer.

“I can't believe she's okay with taking the dog home.”, Yerim says with a smile and holds on to the makeshift collar even though she's sure that her new buddy wouldn't run away even if she let go.

“I can't believe she's tracking your GPS.”, Hyejoo chuckles and picks up Yerim's bag, shouldering it swiftly. When Yerim raises a brow at her, she just smiles awkwardly and says that she'll carry it until they go their separate ways, as a small thank you for helping her. Yerim would lie if she said that didn't make her feel some type of way, this beautiful stranger carrying her bag for her. And Hyejoo would lie if she said that she didn't like the kind of domestic feeling of this.

“I feel like ever since we moved out, she thinks that she's responsible for me. For my safety, mostly. That would usually be your parent's job but...”

Hyejoo doesn't know what to say, she just knows that she hates seeing Yerim this upset, she's frowning and biting down on her lower lip, looking at the ground. Should she apologize for joking about Jungeun's protective instinct?

“Anyway. Wanna come over and have dinner with us? Jinsoul's girlfriend is cooking and she makes the best ramen!”, Yerim says all of a sudden, excitement in her voice. Before, Hyejoo would have just thanked her but declined, finding an excuse like having to get back home in time. But now, she feels like she has to say yes, for the sake of making sure Yerim's smiling again. This is totally not her and everything in Hyejoo is screaming to just shake her head and walk away but somehow, she can't. What is happening?

“Um, sure. My parents aren't home right now anyway so they won't notice if I come back home late.”

The lie slipped off her tongue way too easily. She guesses she just got used to it.

“Great!”, Yerim sings with a beaming smile and hooks her arm around Hyejoo's, dragging her along with her so they would catch up with her siblings and Haseul. Haseul who was waiting just outside the forest, smiling at the two approaching girls while Jinsoul and Jungeun were a little ahead of them already.

“You okay?”, Haseul asks, directing the question at the two of them which Yerim appreciates, Hyejoo too. Jinsoul did apologize for accusing her of...whatever she thought she might have done but still, Hyejoo can't say she feels too comfortable around her. And Jungeun? She seems nice enough but also kind of intimidating, Hyejoo isn't sure how to feel about her yet.

“Yes, we're fine. Hyejoo's coming with us, I invited her.”, Yerim explains with a proud smile on her face, as if having Hyejoo come over is such a big accomplishment.

“That's great. You can sleep over if you want? But you should call your parents first. Unless you don't live with them anymore but I guess you're still going to school, right?”, Haseul asks and Hyejoo is quick to tell them that she's 17 and that her parents aren't home right now, out on a business trip so they wouldn't even know. Wait! Only now, does Hyejoo notice that she basically just agreed to sleeping over at Yerim's house. Yerim who is pretty much a total stranger to her. Just because she feels safe around her doesn't mean she is. But then again, who is she kidding? Hyejoo is convinced that Yerim couldn't even hurt a fly.

“Haseul, stop playing matchmaker and come here.”, Jungeun suddenly yells and stretches out her hand with a pout. Haseul just grins widely and jogs towards her girlfriend, hugging her arm and intertwining their hands.

“Um, I'm sorry about that. Jungeun doesn't have a filter sometimes and-”

“It's fine.”, Hyejoo says, interrupting a rambling Yerim and smiling down at her. The older one out of the two can't help but wonder what exactly that is supposed to mean. She doesn't mind Jungeun not having a filter or does she not mind her implying that Haseul-

Never mind, this is a one time thing and she shouldn't get too attached to this cute stranger. It's just one dinner, one night spend in different rooms and different beds, and one breakfast at best. That's all. Hyejoo most likely doesn't even go to her school since Yerim is convinced she would have noticed someone like her being in her year.

It only takes them five minutes until they arrive home and at some point, Yerim even let go of the dog and it just kept walking next to her. She doesn't know how to tell Jungeun that she doesn't want to give her little friend away anymore.

“Don't mind my girlfriend, she can be a little grumpy around strangers.”, Jinsoul says when she unlocks the door and steps into the surprisingly big apartment, Haseul and Jungeun quick to follow and immediately set the table.

“We need a bowl for water and something for her to eat!”, Yerim chirps as she takes her t-shirt off from around the dog's neck, really hoping that it won't pee somewhere since Jungeun would be sure to kick it out then.

“We should also clean the wound a little. Do you have disinfectant?”, Hyejoo asks from over her shoulder and immediately backs away when she notices how close they are once Yerim turns around to look at her.

“Right, yeah. Probably somewhere in the bathroom. Make yourself right at home, I'll be back.”

Hyejoo hopes she's not imagining that Yerim looks a little flustered.

“Since when do we have a dog? Yerim, what did you- _Hye_?”

“Hyunjin? What are you doing- wait! _That's_ the girlfriend you won't stop talking about?”, Hyejoo asks in shock, pointing at a confused Jinsoul.

“You two know each other?”, Yerim asks, just as confused as any of the other girls.

“Know? Hyejoo's my best friend.”, Hyunjin yells with a growing smile. Only a second later, she's got her arms wrapped around the unimpressed looking stranger who has her arms by her side instead of hugging her attacker back.

“Okay, this really isn't necessary.”, Hyejoo grumbles and places her hands on Hyunjin's hips, pushing her away harshly. She knows Hyunjin can take it.

After a couple of minutes of explaining everything to Hyunjin, Yerim tells them that she'll take care of the dog real quick and disappears with it shortly after.

“Our little baby gay.”, Hyunjin sighs with a smile as she watches the bathroom door close.

“Hyunjin.”, Haseul says from across the room, her voice lower than what Hyejoo remembers from the few times she heard her talk. Jungeun and Haseul really are the moms of this household, Hyejoo thinks and wonders whether Haseul is even living with them.

“We all know it.”, Hyunjin argues and then drags her best friend with her to the couch, out of the others' earshot.

“Okay, spill. You never even leave your house to meet up with me and now you're agreeing on sleeping over at a stranger's house? Someone's got the hots for little miss sunshine.”, Hyunjin teases and her hand meets Hyejoo's thigh so quickly that the latter winces from the sudden pain.

“I don't have the hots for anyone. My mom kicked me out again so your friend came in handy.”

Hyejoo avoids her best friend's eyes, knowing that Hyunjin will pull her into one of her bone-crushing hugs again if she catches sight of the tears in her eyes.

“Hyejoo, I told you to call me whenever something like that happens. Why do you never do it?”, Hyunjin asks worriedly and rubs the spot on Hyejoo's thigh that she slapped earlier. There were nights where Hyejoo called her and asked for a place to stay but most of the time, Hyunjin only finds out what's up when she surprise visits her friend and no one answers the door or when she catches her looking like a corpse, knowing she's been wandering the streets all night long instead of sleeping.

“I don't know. Maybe because you have this,” Hyejoo gestures at the apartment, at the girls talking animatedly at the dining table, patiently waiting for them, “and I don't want you to lose any of it. Your girlfriend seems nice enough and you got your friends here. I don't want you to worry all the time. Just...please don't tell them, okay? It's a one-night thing and I'm sure my mom will let me come back tomorrow.”

It's so unlike Hyejoo to beg for something that Hyunjin feels her stomach turning. Her best friend shouldn't have to suffer like this.

“I got a spare key for my apartment. Remind me to give it to you tomorrow. I'm here most of the time so just stay at my apartment whenever you need, okay? You don't even need to tell me. If I'm there, that's great and if I'm not, just make yourself right at home and stay as long as you need. Please, Hyejoo.”, Hyunjin says, begs. Hyejoo might not be the picture-perfect friend out of the movies. She doesn't hang out with you much, doesn't call you and doesn't go out to the movies or the mall. But she doesn't need to be the perfect friend as long as she's her best friend.

“Okay. Fine. Thank you,” Hyejoo starts and squeezes Hyunjin's hand with a smile before glancing at the other girls, Yerim being with them now, “I think we should join them. Your girlfriend wanted to jump me earlier, I don't want that to happen again. And I don't mean jumping me in the way she would jump you.”

“Oh, shut up!”, Hyunjin says with an embarrassed smile and pushes Hyejoo when they get up and walk towards the table, causing her victim to stumble and run into the corner of the kitchen counter which makes her wince. Again. Being Hyunjin's best friend isn't easy, she's too strong for her own good.

“You two were taking awfully long. Should I be jealous?”, Jinsoul asks more or less jokingly as her girlfriend and Hyejoo join them, the former sitting down next to Jinsoul and the latter next to Yerim. A coincidence? Hyejoo doubts it judging by Jungeun's mischievous grin that she's sending her from across the table.

“I wouldn't date her if she was the last person on earth.”, Hyunjin chuckles and just shrugs at Hyejoo's playfully hurt face.

“I sure hope so. It's not like reproduction would be a possibility so what would you date her for?”, Jinsoul says and starts eating, ignoring Hyejoo's glare. And Yerim's.

“Wow, I see. I'd say I would make a good girlfriend.”, Hyejoo mumbles and eats a spoonful of the dinner Hyunjin prepared for them. She has to admit, it's delicious. Not that she expected anything less since she's used to Hyunjin's ramen. It's the only thing she can make after all.

“What do _you_ think, Yerim?”, Hyunjin asks and takes a big gulp of her drink, her eyes trained on her blushing friend. Only that a second later, she's choking on said drink, thanks to Haseul who slapped her across the back of her head. The warning from earlier apparently didn't suffice.

Watching all hell break lose with Hyunjin whining, Jungeun laughing loudly, Jinsoul glaring at Haseul and Yerim sinking down further in her seat, Hyejoo thinks about how...nice this feels. Domestic. Warm. Comfortable. Something she wishes she would have.

If only this wasn't for just one night.


End file.
